Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-17969412-20161020064958
Lodz, Poland The war has been switched around immensely. Our flags are burning, our colors are bleeding. Day by day, our cowardly command flees behind the very rear of our formations as we face the brunt of the attack. They have shrunk so low as to call for help from our most hated rivals. They have tossed away a glorious Reich for another, western-controlled government, one that we have worked hard to counter. To me, they are traitors. Our flag bleeds. If the Reich is to stand like the stronger man, and not like the cowards that they are, then we would have crushed and bled the Bolshevik scum clean! This cannot stand. We have worked hard, and not for vain, and certainly not to be destroyed by the red hordes of the east. Nor did we work to be destroyed by the west. We must stand for the Reich! The Reich, and not the East nor West owns this state! Germany will prevail, no matter the cost! We are blessed by the House of Brandenburg! If a miracle not come today, then it will come tomorrow! All of the 9th SF Division, and anyone who believes in a Reich not stolen by both the imperialist and communist hordes will stand until their last dying breath! The imperialist capitals from behind our lines have erased our records from the database, so our fate is sealed! Remnants of the Reich, keep your heads held high! Forward to glory, to face our fate at last! ---- The army under Vkalt Reichenberg started to advance as the other German divisions continued their advance. To them, this was the final stand of the last true remnants of the Reich - a dying era. To them, they must reclaim what is rightfully theirs. He signaled to all German divisions in the area: "Defend the honor of the Reich, and not the imperialists who hide behind the scenes! Our state lies in peril! The UAC wishes to dissolve this state and toss us into prisons to rot in hell! The CCCP wishes to slaughter us all! We will face our fate, as one, as the Reich!" With this order, the 9th SF, as well as any other armies under his command start to advance rather than defend their positions, hoping to face their fates with honor and glory. Vkalt Reichenberg, who couldn't stand sliding away like the coward Schreiner, was with the advancing army group. OOC: In haste, our lives are erased Forward to glory, for fuhrer and country Defend, the honor of Prussia Forward to glory, to face your fate at last Since this is pretty confusing, im just going to add tl;dr to end. *Is legally considered rogue by most German officers *Is actually advancing to drive back the Russians *Will treat anyone not German as hostiles *Will shoot any fleeing division, or any division with a "cowardly" officer *This is a response to Enterprise's actions in RP - PANZER doesn't call for help from the west in the slightest in character.